Sunshine Through The Rain
by iloveromance
Summary: When she learns that Niles has been served with divorce papers, Daphne can't bear to see her friend in such pain, so she goes to great lengths try and take his mind off of his shattered marriage. Her kindness draws them closer together but it's all in the name of friendship. Or at least that's what she keeps telling herself... Based on the episode "Are You Being Served?"
1. Chapter 1

_**Café Nervosa**_

"Are you Niles Crane?"

Niles looked up from his coffee to find a messenger holding a stark white envelope.

"I am." He replied.

"Here."

Before Niles could respond, the messenger was gone, and he studied the envelope thoroughly.

"Who's sending me this? And at Café Nervosa of all places?"

He could feel Frasier watching him intently as he carefully opened the flap and removed the contents.

"Well?"

Niles rolled his eyes at his brother's impatience, but he refrained from making a sarcastic comment. Instead his gaze went to the bold header at the top of the first page.

"_Petition for Divorce."_ He read.

His entire body went cold and he daringly glanced at Frasier who wore a look of unease.

"Oh Niles... I-I don't know what to say."

Niles swallowed hard, fighting the tears that rose in his throat. How would it look for a man of his stature to be crying in a well-respected Seattle café? Instead he forced himself to remain calm.

But inside he was a complete mess.

"It's all right. It would have been nice if we'd given therapy a try, but... so be it."

Suddenly he felt his brother's hand on his forearm.

"Niles, I know this is of little consolation but you are to be applauded for the way you're handling this. A lesser man would panic."

"Frasier, I'm perfectly fine. If anything I was expecting this. In fact, I'm surprised that Maris didn't do this sooner."

Frasier smiled sadly. "Well then... I'm happy for you, Niles. Really I-."

"Oh GOD, who am I kidding?" Niles yelled, startling Frasier and the patrons of Café Nervosa with his flare-up. He rose from his chair and began to stagger around the table. "I-I can't be divorced! I-I just can't!"

He was mere seconds from hyperventilating when Frasier shook him vehemently, forcing him back into his chair.

"Niles, get a hold of yourself!"

A barista approached, watching them with concern.

"Dr Crane, are you all right? Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you Taylor." Frasier replied. "We've already been served."

Niles looked at Frasier in horror and began to cry.

Realizing what he had said, Frasier's face turned white. "Oh Niles..."

"Dr Crane, how could you?"

At the outburst, they turned to find Daphne and Martin watching them in disbelief.

"What's going on here?" Martin yelled.

"Dr Crane how could you?" Daphne yelled.

Frasier and Niles exchanged confused glances and Niles looked down at the floor in shame; for he'd humiliated himself in front of Daphne once more.

"Not you, Dr. Crane. Dr. Crane!" Daphne explained.

"How could I what, Daphne?" Frasier asked.

"How could you be so cruel to your brother?" Daphne yelled. "Do you have any idea what he's going through?"

Niles looked at his angel; touched beyond words at her concern. And wait... were those tears in her eyes?

"Now Daphne-."  
Angrily she yanked her arm away from Martin's grip. "Stay out of it old man! Or there will be double exercises for you tonight!"

Like a criminal, Martin held up his hands in surrender and walked away.

"Daphne of course I know what Niles is going through. Or have you forgotten Lillith and Nanette?"

"Of course I remember!" Daphne snapped. "But you didn't love them as much as your brother loves his wife!"

Frasier's mouth dropped in horror. "What? How dare you say that-."

"Come on Fras. I'll buy you a beer at Duke's."

"But Dad-."

"Just come on!" Martin said. "Bye Niles, Bye Daphne!"

Against Frasier's protests, Martin dragged his eldest son out of the café, leaving Niles and Daphne alone.

Noticing how quiet the café had become without Frasier's presence, Daphne breathed a sigh of relief.

Niles meanwhile, seemed oblivious that his brother had been there at all. Instead he stared at the papers in his hand; his eyes filling with tears that he had no idea where there.

The sight caused Daphne's heart to ache and she reached for his hand; squeezing gently.

"Oh Niles..."


	2. Chapter 2

Niles was so focused on the letter that he barely noticed that Daphne had spoken his name. And Daphne was barely aware that she had said it.

"She wants the house." He said, making eye contact with Daphne. Then, as though he were embarrassed, he returned his gaze to the paperwork and cleared his throat, returning the letter to the envelope.

"Well... She can certainly have it. I'll just find my own place to live instead of that monstrosity of a mansion we call a-."

His voice broke and he began to sob into his hands, no longer caring about his reputation or the reactions of people around him.

Daphne sat down beside him and put her arm around his shoulders. Almost instantly he slumped against her, crying softly into her coat.

"There, there Dr Crane. Please don't cry." She said as soothingly as possible. "It's all right. Everything will be all right."

But Niles shook his head. "No... I'm a failure Daphne. A failure at life and at marriage."

"That's nonsense! You're a wonderful man! You're kind, sweet, and considerate and I've never seen a man who cares more for his wife than you do!"

He smiled sadly as she rubbed his back in small circular motions; the way his mother used to do when he was upset. He never thought he'd experience that feeling again... until now.

"Thank you, Daphne."

"I'm just... so sorry this happened to you. You're me friend and I can't stand to see you hurting like this! Now I know that you love your wife and all but I can't believe that she'd do something so horrible!"

"It's all right. I suppose I'll just go home and sign these papers. While I still have a home that is."

She watched helplessly as he rose from the chair and walked out of the café, wishing desperately there was a way to help him.

"Dr Crane, please don't leave!"

But he didn't hear her; or chose not to. Instead he passed by the window, looking sadder than she'd ever seen him. But seconds before he disappeared from sight, she rushed to catch up with him.

"Dr. Crane?"

He turned around in surprise, his face lighting up when he saw her.

"Daphne?"

She swallowed hard, wanting so badly to brush the tears from his cheeks.

"Are you going to be all right?" she asked quietly, knowing what a ridiculous question it was. How could he possibly be all right when he'd just been given divorce papers?

He gave a deep sigh and nodded. "Eventually."

"Come here, Dr. Crane."

Before Niles could even think, he found himself wrapped in the most wonderful hug imaginable. The scent of her hair made him dizzy and he felt himself melting into the comfort of her arms.

It had been a long time since he'd been held like this. He certainly never got this kind of treatment from Maris. The thought of his soon to be ex-wife pained his heart and he held Daphne closer.

After a long moment, he reluctantly drew back, taking note that Daphne didn't let go right away.

"Thank you Daphne."

As he turned to leave, Daphne touched his shoulder.

"Dr Crane?"

"Yes?"  
When their eyes locked, he saw her blush deeply; a sight that made him smile.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh no... I just..."

"What is it?"

"Dr Crane, would you like to have dinner with me?"

For a moment he could only stare at her in astonishment. This beautiful, angelic goddess was asking him out?

"I suppose it's a bit awkward. I mean, you are married and all." Daphne said hesitantly. "But I only wanted to-."

"I would love to have dinner with you, Daphne."

She looked up in surprise. "You would?"

"Yes... In fact... it would be an honor."

She could feel her heart begin to warm.

"All right then. Pick me up at eight?"

"I'm looking foreword to it."

He hugged her warmly and as she watched him walk away, she couldn't help but notice the smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening as she cleared the dishes from the table, Daphne could hardly contain her excitement and she was fully aware of Martin and Frasier watching her with interest.

"Daphne, what's gotten into you?" Frasier demanded. "And why are you so dressed up?"

Self-consciously, she looked herself up and down wondering if her appearance was acceptable.

"You look fine, Daphne." Martin said; his voice thick with annoyance.

Daphne's head rose in surprise. "How did you know I was-."

"Oh geez! How could I not know? You've been staring into that mirror every five minutes! Must be some date!"

Afraid to look at Martin, she blushed and turned her head.

"Well who is this guy? Because I'm not sure that I want him in my house!" Martin exclaimed. "Especially with you dressed like that!"

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Daphne yelled. She glanced at her outfit, which suddenly seemed all wrong. But it was too late to change into something else.

Her simple sleeveless red dress would have to do. She just hoped Niles wouldn't mind.

It wasn't a date, but that was no excuse not to dress up a bit. She just wanted to look her best.

"You look wonderful, Daphne." Frasier said reassuringly. "Dad and I are just wondering why you're so dressed up. Seems rather formal for a date in the middle of the week, don't you think?"

"She looks fine, Fras." Martin said, clearly tired of discussing the issue. But then he added... "But you know I couldn't help wondering the same thing. It is Wednesday and all and that seems like a Saturday night dress to me. Don't you agree, Fras?"

"Oh yes and-."

"Oh for God's sake, if you must know, me date is with Dr. Crane!"

The room fell silent and the two men looked at her in disbelief.

"Niles?"

"Oh Geez..."

"Daphne..." Frasier began carefully. "Whatever Niles told you, he simply isn't thinking clearly and-."

"Of course he's not thinking clearly He's hurting! Bloody hell, Dr. Crane, your brother just received divorce papers from his wife! You can't expect him to be jumpin for joy at that news! He's hurtin' badly and I just wanted to show him that I care! No one else around here seems to!"

Anger flared on Frasier's face. "How dare you say that I-."

"Now look, Fras! Shut your big bazoo before Niles gets here!" Martin yelled. "Daphne, I'm sure that Niles appreciates what you're doing for him."

Daphne smiled at the rare compliment. "Oh... Thank you Mr. Crane."

"You're welcome." He replied gruffly.

The doorbell rang and Daphne jumped in surprise, smoothing the fabric of her dress with her hand.

"Oh God, he's here. Do I look all right?"

With an annoyed shake of his head, Frasier crossed the room to answer the door.

"Dear God, Daphne it's just Niles. And you look fine by the way. I'm sure Niles would agree, don't you Niles? Doesn't Daphne look lovely this evening?"

Niles stood in the doorway, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Niles, what's wrong?" Frasier demanded.

The younger Dr. Crane looked Daphne up and down, leaving Daphne feeling a bit self-conscious.

"I'll just go and change."

"NO!" He yelled, startling her. "I-I mean... you look... beautiful."

She blushed deeply; for the compliment was far more sincere than the ones that Frasier and Martin had given her.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. You look quite handsome in your blue blazer and black pants."

This time it was Niles' cheeks that flushed as he nervously rubbed his silk tie.

"Thank you, Daphne."

After a brief silence they smiled at one another.

"Shall we go?" Niles finally said.

"I'd love to."

He offered her his arm and escorted her out of the condo, ignoring the looks of Frasier and Martin.

"Don't wait up for us, Mr. Crane." Daphne said as the door closed behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Elliot Bay Towers Parking Garage**_

Niles opened the passenger door of his silver BMW allowing Daphne to slip into the passenger seat. She was always so amazed at what a gentleman he was; so unlike his brother.

When they were safely buckled inside, Niles started the car.

"So where would you like to go, Dr. Crane?"

He pulled out into the street and smiled at her. "Wherever you'd like."

"Oh no... This is your night and I insist that you pick the restaurant." Daphne replied.

"All right. How about Chez Henri? They have a wonderful salmon filet."

"Sounds heavenly." Daphne replied.

Within minutes they arrived at the gorgeous building that housed the elegant restaurant that Frasier and Niles loved so much.

As they walked inside, Daphne was mesmerized at her surroundings. The lobby was incredibly romantic with soft lighting, mahogany walls and soothing music.

"This is lovely, Dr. Crane." Daphne remarked, slipping her hand into his.

"Table for two, Dr. Crane?"

The voice of the distinguished looking gentleman startled Daphne. She'd been admiring the restaurant so much, she was barely aware of the staff's presence.

"Yes, thank you." Niles answered.

"We want the most romantic table you have." Daphne said. When Niles turned to her in surprise, she was mortified. What could have possessed her to say such a thing?

This wasn't a date! It was merely two friends having dinner.

The waiter smiled. "I have the perfect table."

Daphne's heart raced as he led them to a quiet corner table that was completely isolated from the rest of the tables. To say that it was _romantic_ was an understatement.

Suddenly she felt guilty, for the romantic atmosphere would most certainly remind Niles of his wife.

"Dr Crane, perhaps another table would be more suitable." Daphne said quickly.

Niles expression turned to one of disappointment and for a moment she was afraid that she'd upset him. Oh, why did she have to go and ruin their night by implying that romance would be involved?

"Actually if you don't mind, Daphne... I'd like to stay here."

She drew in a breath, wondering why she was so nervous all of a sudden. It was just dinner after all.

"All right."

Niles pulled the chair out allowing her to sit down and then took his seat across from her. As Daphne picked up the menu, she couldn't help glancing at her surroundings.

"This is lovely."

Seconds later, a waiter appeared at their table.

"Good evening, Dr. Crane. Would you and your beautiful dining companion care for some wine?"

Daphne blushed once more, as she wasn't used to such compliments.

Niles nodded toward Daphne. "Whatever Daphne wants is perfectly fine with me.

"Oh, but Dr. Crane, I couldn't possibly choose! You're the wine expert!"

"I trust your judgment." Niles said with a reassuring grin.

The statement touched her deeply, for Niles knew all too well that she knew little about wine.

"Well thank you Dr. Crane but I really-."

"Perhaps you'd like to sample a couple of our finest wines?" The waiter asked.

Before she could answer, the waiter was pouring various samples of wines into tiny glasses, placing them in front of her.

She tried each wine, hoping she appeared more confident than she felt.

"This one is lovely." She said taking a sip of the blush chardonnay

To her relief, Niles and the waiter exchanged smiles followed by nods.

"Excellent choice, Miss Moon." The waiter said.

Daphne blinked in surprise "How did you know my name? I mean, this is me first time in your restaurant and-."

"Dr. Crane speaks very highly of you." The waiter explained.

Daphne's heart leaped in her chest. "Oh..."

After they'd ordered their meals of salmon filet and Parmesan crusted chicken, they found themselves alone.

At a loss for something to say, Daphne blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Dr Crane do you really talk about me? I mean, I'm flattered of course but I hardly know what I've done to deserve such praise."

Niles smiled, his cheeks reddening once more which gave him a boyish appearance. But when he spoke, his voice was confident.

"How could I not speak highly of you, Daphne? The way you take care of Dad and Frasier and put up with their demands?"

Daphne smiled, feeling the warmth creep into her cheeks. "But Dr Crane that's hardly special. Taking care of your father is me job! And as for your brother... Well... he was so kind to take me in the way he did, giving me this wonderful job. Sometimes it still feels like a dream come true."

"I had a dream once." Niles said absently.

Intrigued, Daphne focused her attention on the handsome man seated across from her.

"Dreams are wonderful things, aren't they Dr Crane? What sort of dream did you have?"

She took note of the way his expression changed dramatically and a look of despair came over him as though he would dissolve into tears.

She reached for his hand and squeezed gently.

"Dr Crane, what's wrong?"

Embarrassed, he shook his head and looked away.

"It's all right." She said rubbing his hand with her thumb. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business anyway."

"I thought Maris and I were living a dream." He said, breaking the awkward silence.

Daphne put down her fork mid-bite and stared at him. He was such a sweet man and he didn't deserve to be going through this. She'd hoped that taking Niles out to dinner would free his mind from Maris and the pain she had caused him.

Instead Daphne had managed to make things even worse.


	5. Chapter 5

As she stared into his sad, beautiful eyes, she took his other hand and smiled at him.

"Dr Crane, I can't say I know what you're feeling but I know what it feels like to have your heart broken. You're a sweet and wonderful man and you don't deserve to be treated this way. I can see you're hurting and I asked you to dinner to try and take your mind off of your sadness... for a little while anyway... You're me friend and I care about you so much."

To her surprise, he squeezed her hands and smiled. "Thank you, Daphne."  
They ate their meals in silence but it wasn't awkward at all. Instead it was as though they were a happily married couple, eating dinner together.

It felt... comfortable.

The thought made her heart leap in her chest but she forced herself not to read into it. It was wrong, thinking of her friend in such a manner. And besides, she had certainly never thought of him in the romantic sense.

The very idea was ridiculous! He was still married after all and Daphne was... Well, she was lonely but she couldn't think about that right now. Instead she engaged in polite conversation hoping to steer his thoughts away from his wife. As they talked about everything from his family to hers and so much in between, she couldn't remember when she'd had a more enjoyable evening.

The waiter appeared to take their plates and smiled courteously. "May I get you anything else? Desert perhaps?"

"Oh... No thank you." Daphne said. "I couldn't eat another bite."

"Very well. Here's your check."

Niles reached into his pocket and removed his platinum Visa but the instant he laid it on the table, Daphne put her hand over his.

"No, Dr. Crane. This is my treat."

He blinked in surprise. "But Daphne-."

"Please, Dr. Crane, I insist."

Before he could protest any further, she took the slim black leather folder and opened it, trying to hide her shock as she glanced at the amount.

The total was more than two weeks of her salary. She swallowed hard and did her best to smile, but she knew that Niles saw through her cover.

A smile crossed her face as she looked at him and she knew that the slight inconvenience was completely worth it. After all, money may not grow on trees and it might take her a lifetime to save up for a dinner like this again but a friend like Dr. Crane was priceless.

In the parking lot outside the restaurant, Daphne turned when she heard Niles calling her name.

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

He moved toward her and smiled. "Daphne I can't thank you enough for that wonderful dinner. Your kindness is so much more than I deserve."

"Oh, but Dr Crane that's nonsense. You deserve that and so much more."

He came even closer and took her in his arms, causing her to sigh at the feeling of being in his arms.

"Thank you, Daphne."

Forgetting about her rational thoughts, she rested her head on his chest. "You're welcome, Dr. Crane."


	6. Chapter 6

"Is there anything else you'd like to do now, Dr. Crane? My treat."

Daphne cringed at her words, knowing that she couldn't very well afford anything else. But she'd been having such a wonderful time with Niles that she didn't want the evening to end.

"A drink, perhaps?" She suggested when Niles didn't respond.

"Thank you Daphne, but I think it's best if I go home now."

Her heart sank with disappointment at the answer she knew he would give.

"All right then. But I have to admit that I was lookin' foreword to continuing this wonderful evening. Still, I completely understand. I'll be happy to take you to your brother's and when we get there I'll make you a nice cup of tea. I do owe your brother an apology for what I said earlier."

"What was that?"

"Oh... When I made that remark about how you love your wife more than he loved Lillith. I could see how angry he was when I said it. But I was pretty angry meself! I mean, the way he was talkin' to you as though it was just a normal conversation!"

She paused, waiting for him to respond with some sweet comment about how his brother deserved what she said, even if it wasn't true.

But instead her comment was met with silence. And when she looked over at him, she was disheartened that his distraught expression had returned, along with the tears in his eyes.

"All right. We'll just go back to your brother's and-."

"I meant _my_ home. I need to talk to Maris."

Completely taken aback, Daphne's mouth fell open.

"Oh..."

For a moment she couldn't breathe. The request was so unexpected and the words that formed in her mind tumbled from her mouth before she could stop them.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Dr. Crane?"

When he turned to her, she was startled by the flash of anger in his eyes and she instantly regretted her words. She had no right to say such things.

Now she'd hurt him even more.

"Dr Crane, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just meant..." Her voice trailed away and she waited for a response.

But none came...


	7. Chapter 7

As they drove in silence, she couldn't help but glance at his sad expression. Wanting desperately to comfort him, she hesitantly reached for his hand, praying silently that he wouldn't pull away.

And when he laced his fingers through hers and rubbed her hand with his thumb, her heart warmed.

"How far is your house, Dr. Crane?"

The simple question seemed to get his attention.

"About five miles from here." He replied, sounding like his confident self.

"It's been so long since I've been to your house I'd forgotten." Daphne continued. "But

I certainly remember how beautiful it is. And that lovely night we spent there during the rain... storm."

Once more she scolded herself for bringing up that fateful night. She could still picture the look on his face when Maris had called and informed him that she wasn't coming home.

"Right." He snapped.

Daphne sighed deeply and stared out of the window. Perhaps it was best if she didn't speak at all.

The scenery whirred by and soon they were pulling into the driveway of the enormous mansion.

Wordlessly they got out of the car and he ushered her into his home. Niles casually tossed his keys aside and looked around the expansive living room.

Meanwhile Daphne stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do or say. But since she'd already managed to hurt Niles' feelings more than once this evening, she decided to keep quiet.

"Make yourself comfortable." Niles said as he graciously took her coat. "This shouldn't take too long."

"All right. Thank you, Dr. Crane."

Marta entered the living room, obviously surprised to find Niles and Daphne standing before her.

"Oh my... Missy Crane is expecting you, no?"

Niles sighed in annoyance. "Well this is my home Marta. I would hope that she would expect me to return eventually."

Marta's eyes darted from Niles to Daphne and then back again.

"But Dr. Crane... Missy Crane angry right now. She cool off and then you talk, no?"

"No. I need to talk to her now." Niles said firmly.

"What about-."

"Daphne?"

"Si."

"Daphne's my friend and it's no concern of Maris' who I see or don't see. She's made it abundantly clear when she served me with divorce papers."

Daphne looked away, unable to bear the hurt look that came over Niles' eyes.

"Okay, Dr. Crane but Missy Crane no like this!" Marta warned.

"Marta with all due respect, this is between Maris and me. After twelve years of marriage, I think she owes me more than printed words on legal documents!"

At his broken voice, Daphne wanted so much to go to him, but she didn't dare.

"I go and tell her that you're here."

"Marta just... stay out of it, okay? And will you please make sure that Daphne is comfortable while I'm gone?"

"Okay, Dr. Crane, but-."

"Marta-."

At Niles stern glare, Marta walked toward Daphne who was sitting on the very sofa that she'd sat on several years before, crying over her breakup with Eric.

Dr. Crane had been so sweet to comfort her when he was so worried about his wife.

And now she'd gone and broken his heart in two.

"Miss Daphne you care for tea or coffee? A snack in kitchen?"

"Tea would be lovely, Marta. Thank you."

"All right."

Marta disappeared into the kitchen, returning quickly with a cup of tea. But before

Daphne could thank her, Marta disappeared again.

Clearly Marta felt uncomfortable with Daphne there, and Daphne had to admit that she felt a bit uncomfortable herself.

Relived to be alone, Daphne rose from the sofa and walked around the living room. There were so many memories here, wrapped up in moments that she'd spent with Niles; all of them solely based on friendship.

Her eyes landed on the glockenspiel that still sat on the mantel, ticking away the hours. Niles had been so happy when he discovered that the clock was running again. It was as though he saw it as a sign that his marriage would be all right.

But now, even though his marriage was falling apart, the clock still ran like new. The very idea seemed sadly ironic.

She'd barely reached the stairs when she could hear faint voices coming from the landing.

Angry voices...

She knew she should turn around and go back to the sofa, but something made her stay, swallowing hard as the sounds of a marriage in ruins floated down the staircase.

And her heart began to ache.


	8. Chapter 8

As footsteps fell onto the staircase, Daphne feigned interest in the unusual artwork that hung on the wall. And when Niles appeared in the living room, she simply couldn't bring herself to look at him.

From the way he was sniffling, she didn't have to see his face to know that it was streaked with tears and unimaginable sadness.

"Oh Dr. Crane..."

"Marta? Daphne and I are leaving now." Niles called into the kitchen; his voice on the verge of breaking.

The thought that he was hurting caused Daphne to blink back tears.

"Are you ready to go, Dr. Crane?"

She was amazed at how difficult it was to keep her voice steady, but she forced herself to remain calm. Breaking down now would only make things worse.

She had to be strong... For Niles.

"Come on, Daphne."

To her surprise, he slipped his hand into hers and together they walked out of the mansion for what would most likely be the last time.

As they stood at his car, he chocked back a sob. No longer caring about whoever might be watching, Daphne took Niles in her arms and held him while he cried.

After a few minutes she gently pulled away, amazed at how comforting it was to hold him.

"Would you like me to drive?" She asked quietly. The question sounded ridiculous, for she knew that he'd never allow her to drive his BMW, but when he handed her the keys, she was touched beyond measure.

They climbed into the car and slowly she pulled away from the mansion. The house became smaller and smaller in the distance and she brushed away a tear when she saw him staring at his home until it disappeared from sight.

Minutes later, holding onto his hand, Daphne escorted Niles into the Elliot Bay Towers.

"We'll just go inside and I'll make you a nice cup of tea! And then-."

She sighed at his worn, sad expression.

"Perhaps you could use something stronger. I'm sure your brother would be happy to make you a nice glass of sherry. If only that was all it took to ease your pain."

They made their way inside the condo where Niles was instantly greeted by Frasier and Martin. The two men wore looks of complete distress and worry as they rushed to comfort him.

"Thank you, Dad... Frasier... But I'll be fine." Niles said. "Maris and I talked and-."

Martin's eyes grew wide.

"You talked to Maris? What in the hell were you thinking? You know she's incapable of having a reasonable conversation!"

Niles turned from his father to his brother who only added to his misery.

"Dear God, Niles! Why would you go crawling back to that... that woman after the hell she's put you through?"

"Well, it's too late now." Niles said. "You see... Daphne drove me home and I boldly went up to Maris' room and confronted her. Needless to say our conversation ended badly. But I... signed the papers and-."

Silence filled the room as Niles stared straight ahead and then gasped in horror.

"Oh my God..."


	9. Chapter 9

Daphne stared in shock at Niles distraught expression.

"Dr. Crane... What's wrong?"

But he didn't reply. Instead he began to wheeze in and out as he staggered around the room.

"Niles, what's wrong with you?" Frasier demanded.

Niles' hand went over his heart. "I-I signed the divorce papers. I-I shoved them in her face and signed them in front of her! Do you know what this means?"

"It means you're a free man, Niles!" Frasier said with a smile that made Daphne's blood boil. How dare he be happy for Niles when his brother was clearly distraught?

"No..." Niles said slowly. "It means that I have ended my marriage to the woman I love! Dear God... How could I have just... ended it like that without making another attempt to save it? I'm a failure..."

"Niles, this is not your fault!" Frasier reassured him. "You are not the victim here!"

Niles meanwhile continued staggering around the room, despite Frasier's attempts to stop him.

"Niles, get a hold of yourself! You've got to calm down!" Frasier yelled.

Finally Niles stopped and turned to his older brother. "You're right. I just need to... splash some cold water on my face."

"Is he gonna be all right? I've never seen him like this!" Martin's worried tone echoed Daphne's thoughts.

"He'll be fine." Frasier said as Niles slipped into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Niles! Just keep breathing! This is not the end! Your life is not over! Niles! Niles!"

There was an eerie pause followed by a loud bang, which caused Daphne to shudder.

But the silence that followed was unbearable.

Niles couldn't possibly... No... He was such a level-headed man and he would never...

The thought was incomprehensible and the more she tried to push it from her mind, the more her heart began to hurt. He couldn't really be... _gone_.

How would she live without her best friend? A dear, sweet wonderful man whom she'd grown to-.

"Niles! Answer me!" Frasier was yelling frantically.

The hot tears that filled her eyes spilled onto her cheeks at an alarming rate and her chest hurt more than was humanly possible.

She heard Frasier open the door and her heart clinched even more as she turned away and began to cry.

"Dear God, Niles!" Frasier yelled.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this! Look at him!" Martin yelled.

At Martin's words, Daphne dared herself to move to ward the doorway, ready to face the unthinkable.

But what she found stunned her.

Niles stood in the doorway, covered from head to toe in white foamy shaving cream.

It was without a doubt the funniest thing she'd ever seen.

"My hot and foamy must have exploded!" Martin yelled.

"Oh, you think so Dad? That must have taken some detective work to figure that out!" Frasier snapped.

Daphne moved closer and closer, staring at Niles in incredulity.

"Dr. Crane... Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Niles said calmly. "I'm just a little hot... and foamy."

At his comment, Frasier and Martin burst into a fit of laughter.

But instead of laughing, Daphne began to sob uncontrollably into her hands; unleashing all of the sadness and fear that had built up inside her.

Ignoring his father and brother, Niles looked at her in concern.

"Daphne?"

"Thank God you're okay!" Daphne said, moving woodenly toward him as Frasier's eyes widened.

"Daphne, no! Don't! I beg of you-."

Daphne threw her arms around Niles and kissed him deeply, completely oblivious to her clothes, hair and face which were now covered in hot foam. All she cared about was the man in her arms who, for what was probably the first time in his life, unconcerned about his appearance.

When she drew back, she looked herself up and down, wanting so much to laugh.

Instead she stared at his face, resisting the urge to kiss him again.

"Dr Crane, I-."

"Daphne-."

Embarrassed, she felt her cheeks redden, which made her skin even hotter.

Doing her best to ignore the stunned glances of Frasier and Martin, she continued to stare at Niles.

"I-I'm sorry. I just..."

Before she could continue, A cell phone began to ring.

"Niles Crane? Oh Maris!"

Daphne swallowed hard. There was an uncomfortable pause and then-

"You are? You do? You will? That's... That's wonderful! I'll be right over!"

"Niles, what's going on? Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

The stunned expression still on his face, Niles' eyes went to his father, then to Frasier and finally to Daphne.

And when their eyes met, his mouth curved into a smile.

"Th-that was Maris... She said the divorce papers were a trick. When I signed them it completely threw her! She's willing to go into counseling and she said that she loves me!"

"Oh Niles, I'm so happy for you!" Frasier said; ecstatically. He went to hug his brother but stopped short when he saw the shaving cream that covered Niles' suit.

"Thank you, Frasier." Niles said, hugging Frasier against his older brother's wishes.

Instantly Frasier pulled away, cringing at the hot and foamy mess on his suit.

"Dear God!"

"I just... Can't believe this!" Niles said, still in a state of euphoria.

"It's wonderful, Dr. Crane." Daphne said quietly, trying her best to smile.

Niles meanwhile, couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Actually I should be thanking you."

"Dr Crane, you don't have to-."

He reached for her hands.

"Of course I do. I-I can't thank you enough for what you have done. Because of you I have my marriage back."

Despite the threat of new tears, Daphne smiled at him. "Y-you're welcome. Dr. Crane. I'm so-."

When her voice broke, she looked at Frasier and Martin in horror.

"Daphne, what's wrong?"

Unable to look at the three men, she could feel the tears rising higher and higher and her hand flew to her trembling mouth.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Daphne-."

But she turned and ran to the balcony, closing the door mere seconds before she burst into tears once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Daphne stood on the balcony, wiping the stinging tears from her eyes and looked down at the white foamy mess on her hands.

She wanted so much to laugh about this whole incident but all she could do was cry.

She was only trying to help her best friend... but she never expected to-

"Daphne?"

She looked up, embarrassed when a shaving cream covered Niles held out a towel to her.

"Thank you." She said. Smiling through her tears, she took the towel from him and wiped her eyes.

"I sure made a mess out of things, didn't I?"

At this, Niles smiled.

"Nonsense. You did nothing of the sort. If anyone's to blame for this... catastrophe, it's me."

By the look on his face, Daphne knew he wasn't referring to the shaving cream.

"Dr. Crane, please don't blame yourself. You had every right to be upset! Your wife gave you those horrible divorce papers and made you feel worthless!"

"Well that's true. But Daphne-."

"Right. They were just a trick. But if you ask me it was downright cruel. No one should ever hurt you the way she did!"

"Thank you, Daphne. That means a lot to me. And I can't begin to find the words to tell you how much your kindness touched me. Not just because of the wonderful dinner, but the soothing things you said, your warm hugs... all of it."

Daphne smiled and took his hand. "You're me best friend. And I hated seeing you hurting so badly. But I'm happy for you now that you and your wife-."

Her voice quivered and she quickly turned away so that he wouldn't see her crying. But when she felt his hand touch her back, she turned to face him once more.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" Niles asked quietly.

"Nothing. I just...Oh bloody hell! Why did this have to happen now? I tried to fight it, but when I heard that awful explosion, I thought I'd never see you again!"

When Daphne's voice broke, Niles breath caught in his throat and he took her in his arms.

"Oh Daphne, I'm so sorry I scared you. I would never-."

"Dr Crane, there's something I need to say."

"All right, Daphne."

Wordlessly she took his hand and kissed it; her lips lingering on his soft skin for several seconds.

"I-I think I'm falling in love with you!"


	11. Chapter 11

He blinked in surprise, staring at her in utter disbelief.

"Y-you what?"

"I-I didn't mean for this to happen. I-I mean... I always hoped that you'd reconcile with Mrs. Crane but... well I can't very well ignore what's in me heart!"

Niles took a breath and let it out.

"Oh my God..."

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane! I know I shouldn't have said anything because it only makes things more complicated and I would never do anything to jeopardize our-."

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited to hear those words? Dreamed of holding you in my arms and kissing you with reckless abandonment?"

Daphne was dumbfounded.

"Y-you have?"

"Oh Daphne... I love you. And I-I don't even care that we're standing on Frasier's balcony covered with shaving cream."

"Y-you dream about me?"

"Every night. I-I know it's wrong what with my still being married and all but I love you, Daphne... I love you so much."

"Oh Niles..."

Before he could comment on the use of his name, Daphne took him in her arms and kissed him; deep, lingering kisses that tasted of sweetness and shaving cream.

When she drew back, they stared at each other before dissolving into a fit of laughter as they embraced once more.

"We certainly are a sight, aren't we?" Daphne laughed. Slowly she took the towel in her hand and began to gently wipe the shaving cream from Niles face, hair and clothes.

"Oh, your nice suit! I hope it's not ruined!"

"And your beautiful shirt..." Niles replied, taking the towel from her.

"It's all right. Just an old thing I threw on." Daphne laughed.

Niles gently ran the towel across her cheeks, forehead and shoulders, pausing to kiss her once more.

"I love you, Daphne."

Her hand caressed his cheek. "And I love you. Now, I suppose we should change our clothes and then I'll get started on cleaning the bathroom.

Niles gasped. "Dear God, I'd forgotten all about that! Frasier's going to be livid! Who knew Dad's hot and foamy would make such a mess?"

Daphne walked to the door and peered into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Niles asked.

"Seems that all the excitement wore your father out. He's sound asleep in his chair and your brother is nowhere to be seen."

Niles gave a nervous laugh making him sound like a little boy.

"Oh..."

Daphne smiled mischievously and took his hand.

"You know... It would be nice to have some company while I clean up the bathroom. I know it's not much excitement, but-."

When she paused to kiss him again, she heard his breath catch in his throat.

"Oh Daphne, there's no place on earth I'd rather be. But first I need to make a phone call."

"All right."

He reached into his pocket and removed his shaving cream covered phone as he dialed the number.

"Hello? Yes, this is Niles Crane. I'm calling about my wife, Maris Crane. I'd like to file for divorce... Just tell her that her trick backfired. I no longer wish to remain married. I've found someone who loves me more than Maris ever could... Someone I have been waiting for my whole life."

**THE END**


End file.
